


(Missing Scenes) Wrong al Ghul

by alexisk11



Series: Wrong al Ghul [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: DamiTim - Freeform, Damian/Tim, M/M, Robincest, Tim/Damian, TimDami, batfam slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisk11/pseuds/alexisk11





	(Missing Scenes) Wrong al Ghul

Damian's had enough of this charade, and he wasn't just talking about the party. It was time to get this show on the road. Timothy is meant to be his and his he will be. Finally his chance arrives and he takes it gratefully. Slipping into the largest coat closet Damian waits for Grayson to walk past and then grabs Timothy's hand as he walks by pulling him into the closet with him, shutting the door behind. He wastes no time in pushing Tim against the closest wall and attacking him with his lips. 

“Mmm Dami finally. I didn't think they were ever going to leave me alone.”

“I promised you I’d find a way. Did you doubt me Beloved?”

“Never.”

“Good.”

The duo resume kissing which quickly turns into a passionate make-out session. Being the taller of the two now, Damian bends his head down and tilts Tim's head to the side to kiss and bite at his jawline and neck. Soon both are so overtaken with passion they barely register where they even are. When they finally pull apart again for a breather, Damian's head clears enough to remember they are in his father's coat closet while a party is carrying on right outside the door. 

Stopping Tim from advancing again Damian explains, “I will not have your first time be in our father's coat closet. You deserve better than that Beloved. Come, we will robin our way upstairs. I have something far better waiting there.”

“Who knew you'd be such a romantic?”

“You did.”

“Fair enough.”

Tim peaks out through the crack to check on the location of the batfam members. Once the coast is clear the duo slip out of the closet unnoticed and gradually make their way though the crowd to the stairs and up to the second floor. There are a few couples along the stairs and otherwise unoccupied corridor having heavy petting sessions, and is that Clark and...Lex? Ah whatever that is something to be investigated more on later. Right now they have other priorities. Making their way to Damian's bedroom he slips a key from his pocket to unlock the door and practically shoves Timothy inside. 

Tim stops and looks around the room. Still very Damian but he changed his sheets to red silk. Dark red silk. He also has candles lit. Real candles. It wasn't much but it was enough, it was Damian and it was perfect. Tim gasps as he feels Damian’s' hands come around his waist and pull him into a backwards hug. Damian lays his head atop the older's after he places a soft kiss in Tim's hair. 

“You like it?”

“I love it Damian. Thank you.”

“Anything for you Beloved. Anything.”

Damian then tucks his hands under Tim's shirt and pulls it up and off over his head. He then spins the other around and re-attaches their lips while nudging Tim towards his, soon to be their bed. He gently lays Tim back onto the silk sheets and climbs up over top of him, only breaking their kiss long enough to pull his shirt off as well. He then slowly starts to undo Timothy's pants. He takes his time, and keeps Tim distracted by wayward kisses along his toned body. He knows Tim's nervous even if he doesn't show it. He knows Tim, plus anyone would be nervous for their first time. Damian swears to make it perfect for his Timothy, his Beloved.

He gently pulls Tim's pants the rest of the way off while kissing down his legs the whole time. He then sits up and off Tim enough to undo and pull his own pants off, throwing both pairs somewhere across the room. He then lays lightly back over Timothy and resumes their kissing once again. Eventually he makes his way back down Tim's body, and knows he's getting him to relax a little once Tim starts letting out moans and little breathy pants that are turning Damian on to no end. 

Damian continues to tease Tim, kissing, nipping, and licking his way down Tim's stomach to his thighs and then legs. Tim isn't really contributing much but Damian doesn't expect him to, not this time. This time is about Tim and getting him to relax. 

Finally Damian decides to put Tim out of some of his misery and finally give him a taste of the pleasure he's been missing all these years. He takes the head of Tim's penis is his mouth and causes Tim to practically shoot off the bed. 

Soothing a hand over Tim's legs and stomach he pulls off long enough to reassure Tim before taking Tim the whole way down. Tim lets out a loud whine and Damian has to push Tim's hips back into the bed before continuing. 

After a while of giving Tim pleasure, Damian reaches for the lube he had handy and squeezes some of it onto his fingers. He gently slips one finger in, only to the first knuckle, and lifts his eyes to look into Tim's. Tim's blue eyes are glassy, completely lost in pleasure. Damian slowly presses the finger in further and then starts slowly stroking it in and out of Tim all the while continuing to use his mouth on Tim. Soon he's pushing a second into him, stilling his moments long enough for Tim to get used to the feeling. He pushes them in a out a few times switching it up to scissor them, stretching the soft muscle and tissue. The third finger eventually joins the two, and Tim is a babbling mess by the time Damian deems him ready enough. Next time Damian thinks he'll use his tongue along with his fingers. 

Pulling out, Damian grabs the lube and applies a generous amount to himself. He slowly guides himself to Tim's entrance and then rests there. Wanting to distract Tim from the pain, he leans down and kisses Tim as he slowly pushes himself inside his beloved. Damian breaks the kiss and leans up to kiss away the few tears of pain on Tim's face. Once he's fully in he stills allowing Tim time to adjust. After a while Damian starts to move ever so slowly and gently. Soon Tim starts pushing himself up into Damian's thrusts and Damian takes that as permission to speed up. 

It doesn't last long after that. Neither could hold off much longer needing each other and needing release. Tim comes first, Damian hitting his sweet spot time and time again until he can feel nothing but yes, and Dami and pleasure and love. He's also pretty sure he's babbling something along those lines against Damian's lips as he lets go. Damian follows not long after whispering Tim's name and calling him beloved.  
They lay tangled in the silk sheets, happy to be just laying there with each other. Happy that they can be together and now no one can say anything about it. After a while and of just basking in each other and some soft touches, Tim finally looks up to Damian and can't help but voice his wonders on just what the rest of the Batfam are thinking about Tim's 'disappearance.' 

~*~


End file.
